


You Have Him

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU where there is no mothergrub and lowbloods are used for carrying young, Body Worship, Gentle Sex, M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee finally has Tavros as his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have Him

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by pupapancakes.

You have him. You’ve waited for so motherfucking long, and now you have him. And he’s real! Not just one of your hormone induced, wet dreams, not some mirthful hallucination your pan done cooked up like when you had one too many pies. He’s real and he’s here and you can touch him, really motherfucking touch him. He’s warm and soft under your rough palms and you want to feel every inch of that softness he has to offer.

Tavros Nitram is the offspring of your old man’s underling, Darkleer, and some other brown motherfucker. You don’t rightly know the brother’s name, but you remember he had wings. Tavros didn’t get those wicked wings, but that’s okay. He’s perfect just the way he is. You’re pretty sure your bro Equius is related to your little mate as well but shit is all kinds of convoluted and confusing. Your blue motherfucker has your bro Karkat to call his own. You’re still not sure that your best friend Karkat isn’t your genetic sibling given how the motherfucker has just a bit of the motherfucker who sired you in his features. Motherfucker can get mirthful angry at times just like any highblood. You’re never good with complicated things like that.

Darkleer had arranged for you and your bro to be together once The Grand Highblood realized you fancied him. The most holy of motherfuckers thought it was right and proper for you to have what you wanted, and with Darkleer’s blessing, you got it.

Now, with all the ceremonies and arrangements done and out of the way, you can properly take him; properly give him all the pleasure a beautiful motherfucker like him deserves. He’s reluctant at first, squirming and nervous and shit, but you coax him into it; melting all that hesitation out of him with gentle hands and soft words.

You get him to lay back on the coupling platform and you hover over him, smiling down at him like the moon rises and sets on his shoulders before you remove both your clothes. You kiss his lips, his cheeks, his chin and murmur sweet things against his throat as your hands trail down to cup his sheathe. Tavros makes this soft, pleasured sigh and you purr at him, trailing your kisses down his chest and dragging your long tongue over his soft belly. You roll the heel of your hand over his sheathe and rub at his nook with two long fingers as you descend, echoing each one of his soft sounds with one of your own. Using your free hand, you coax him to spread his legs wider for you and you press your tongue firmly at the juncture where leg meets hip before you nip at the spot gently.

His bulge emerges from its sheathe under your attentions and you hum appreciatively against his skin, closing your hand around the writhing tendril as you continue your little moment of appreciation for your new mate’s body. Your kisses grow sloppy as you go on, your tongue and teeth coming in to play as you move your mouth down his leg to the top of his toes. Your hand never leaves his bulge as you give his other leg the same treatment, moving up his leg this time as you work him up. By the time you come back up to his torso, you’ve slipped your fingers into his slick nook, earning you a sweet mewl from his lips.

“Motherfucker, you make the most mirthful music,” you say as you spread your fingers and close them again inside his nook, gently stretching him. Tavros tries to say something back, but you’ve brushed over something wonderful inside him that makes him arch and moan deep in his throat. Fuck, how is it possible for one motherfucker to be so damn sexy?

You growl at him, a deep, lustful sound, and you lick a stripe up his sternum until you finally return to his lips. They’re parted and slightly bruised where he had been biting them during while you indulged yourself in worshiping his body. You lick over the swollen flesh before delving inside, tasting his mouth as you bring your hips down to his. Your bulge coils possessively around his, squeezing and stroking it as you rock your hips. You still have your fingers in his nook as you kiss him breathless and when you massage right on that little spot that had him singing so pretty for you, his bulge tightens and throbs hotly in your bulge’s grip. The sensation makes you moan into his mouth and he lets you taste his sounds as well. You swallow down each and every pant, croon and keen he makes until you simply cannot hold back anymore.

You pull away from his mouth, your tongue leaving his mouth last and a trail of saliva connecting your lips for a brief moment until you flick your tongue to snap it. You remove your fingers from his nook to pull your bulge away from his and Tavros grunts at you, looking all kinds frustrated with you and you just laugh deep in your chest. You don’t stop laughing as you line your bulge up with his nook and push inside him and you only stop in order to moan when you’re fully inside.

He’s hot and wet and oh so motherfucking tight inside, hugging your length like a dream but your bro seems to be in a bit of discomfort. It’s not exactly surprising given your size, so you pet at his cheek with your clean hand and press soothing kisses all over his face until all the tension leaves his body.

Once you know he’s relaxed enough to enjoy what you’re about to give him, you begin moving, rocking into him as you curl your back inwards. Tavros gasps and makes quiet, pained noises at first, but soon enough, he’s sighing and moaning for you so beautifully. His hips meet yours in the easy pace you set, his nook pulsating and fluttering around your bulge in an effort to bring you deeper, so you oblige. You wrap your arms around him and hold him tight against you, capturing his mouth in another sloppy kiss. You’re so riled up inside for this motherfucker; your body fueled by the instinct to breed him and make him grow round and heavy with your eggs, and your pusher near bursting for all the pity you hold for this troll.

He’s so gorgeous when he can let go and enjoy himself, when he can forget the circumstances that got the two of you here. You wish you could have gotten here on your own merits and efforts, properly woo him and earn his affection, but for now, this is just fine. You have his nook wrapped tight around your bulge and quivering as you tenderly bring him to climax, making him break the kiss to gasp your name hotly against your lips, and it’s more than perfect just to know you did that to him. You struggle to keep your eyes open as you join him in the wicked mirth that is orgasm, determined to watch every moment of pleasure play out on his face as you fill him up and shudder with every wave of pleasure wracking your lithe frame. You give a throaty groan against his lips with each spurt of material from your bulge, his nook convulsing around you and milking you for every drop you have to give him. When you both come down from your respective highs, you’re fuzzy and sticky with purple and brown and oh so motherfucking giddy. You finally have him.


End file.
